


[Podfic] Asking the Big Questions

by Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Diners, Getting Together, Late Night Drunken Nonsense, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: "You can't just ask a priest that!" Ryan said, poking Shane in the shoulder with a finger. "That's against the rules.""Is not," Shane said."Is… is," Ryan said.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Asking the Big Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asking the Big Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251828) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 

  
_cover art by [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Asking%20the%20Big%20Questions.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Asking the Big Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251828)

**Written by:** [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 9 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Asking%20the%20Big%20Questions.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Asking%20the%20Big%20Questions.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
